David of Bruce
Sir David of Bruce is a Knight of Daventry from Llewdor. Background He was originally from Port Bruce in the county of Llewdor. But moved to Daventry as a young child, where he joined the Palace School. He was a former classmate of Graham's from his days in the palace school and Graham's friend (and perhaps rival).KQC1E, pg 15 Years later, both trained to become Knights of Daventry at the Knight School. He once described Graham (with clever but undue harshness) as being ("forgettable the moment you saw him.") He once carved David sat here, on the Purple Pig's counter in the Town of Daventry.KOS, pg In the KQ1 remake is a knight perhaps about the same age as King Graham, with blond hair. It's possible this might be David. He greeted Sir Graham who calls him Sir Knight, announcing to to him that the King was expecting him. He then escorted him to King Edward in his throne room. He ordered the portcullis raised. Inside the throne room he stood at attention and waited respectfully, as Graham climbed the dais, and kneeled before the king. After Graham was done speaking to the king, the guard escorted Graham back outside. Throughout the game, he and his fellow guard protect the castle and prevent Graham from returning. They are taught not to converse with anyone, and remain silent. When Graham returns to the castle, both guards are suspiciously absent, and finds the portcullis opened... For the guards had apparently ran inside to assist the ailing king. Personality and traits It's unclear about much of is personality, though he is described as clever, but harsh. He seemed to have no problem insulting Graham, with undue harshness. This may indicate that they were rivals both during and after school. They still became friends later though.KQC1E, pg 294 Behind the scene some The King's Quest Companion's reference to "Bruce" is a reference to Bruce Banner of the Incredible Hulk comics, thus the name David is likely a reference to David Banner of the Incredible Hulk TV series. It is unknown what happened to David, he may have returned to Llewdor, or become one of the knights of Daventry it is unclear. Perhaps he could even be one of the guards seen in the KQ1 remake (see blond Castle Guard said to be a knight). In the original there is only two suits of armor to represent the Knights of Daventry. There is no specific evidence that David and the one who carved in the Purple Pig are one and the same. However, there is nothing else known about the latter David, and there are not that many known David's associated with Daventry. It seems David was training to be a Knight of Daventry, and the fact that he had been interviewed by the old Royal Scribe, would suggest that he probably still lived in Daventry. Although its possible he returned to his own homeland at some point. Both Quest for the Crown: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part I and An Encyclopedia of Daventry would suggest he is still alive at the time of KQ4/5. His mention in Chronicles of Daventry may also indicate that he witnessed Graham's rise to become king, and apparently interviewed by the court chronicler. Historically there was a David of Bruce who was son of Robert the Bruce king of Scotland, and became king of Scotland when his father died at the age of five. At least part of the reference appears to be a reference to both "David Banner" and "Bruce Banner" of the Incredible Hulk TV show, and comics. References category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Characters (SNW) category:King's Quest Companion Category:Knights Category:Humans Category:Knights of Daventry Category:Characters (KQ1) Category:Characters (KQ1SCI)